Welcome to the 21st Century, Inuyasha
by SitBoy813
Summary: Inuyasha goes to stay at Kagome's house for the first time, but what happens when the well gets destroyed? Will he be able to get back?
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, I better get going back. Its getting late. Mom wanted me home for dinner."

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on a hill watching the sunset. They had just finished eating. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had not yet finished, so Kagome and Inuyasha ventured off together. It was the end of summer. It was beginning to get chilly out. Kagome had began to think she might start wearing jeans to the feudal era from now on.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. School is going to start soon. And mom wants me on a normal sleep schedule by then. That way I'm not so pissy when I get home from school."

"Oh."

"I'm going to be gone a lot more now. School holds me back a lot."

"I know. I remember last year. Or…before your summer vacation thing started."

"Yeah."

If it had been any other two friends sitting there watching the sunset, they would have considered it an awkward silence. But Kagome and Inuyasha were different. They both knew the other was thinking about the wonderful times they had shared over the summer. Things had really changed between them over the summer. Since Kikyo was gone, Kagome noticed Inuyasha had been paying a lot more attention to her. She didn't know what he meant by it, but it wasn't like she didn't want him to do it.

Inuyasha had also noticed this. He found himself realizing that Kagome and him weren't getting into fights anymore. She rarely used the 'sit' command on him. She hasn't been mad enough to leave his era and go home through the well once over the summer. He was proud of himself for that. He was glad that they were really friends now. Maybe even more…

He realized another thing though….he had never spent the night in her era. [please exclude any times this happened in the series. Ty. He had always wondered if her era would feel different to him.

"You know Kagome, I've never spent the night in your home. You've stayed here a thousand nights and I don't remember once sleeping at your house."

"Oh. Is that your hint that you would like to?" she asked with a smile. He blushed and looked away from her, into the sun.

"No…I was just saying…"

"Would you like to?"

"Really?" he said, his eyes lighting up. He tried hard not to show it.

"Really. Dunno why you'd want to though. My house isn't anything special."

"Now, I wouldn't know that considering I haven't spent much time there."

"I guess you wouldn't. C'mon. If we're going to go home, we'd better go now, before Mom gets mad at me for being late and won't let you stay."

"I'm glad I have no mother to tell her not to stay. I'd probably be in trouble every day, knowing me. She'd never be allowed near me." Inuyasha mumbled just low enough so Kagome couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Oh—nothing. Just…nothing." He said, smiling innocently. She gave him a skeptical look.

"You know Inuyasha, you've been acting a lot differently around me." She said. Inuyasha sighed, knowing it was true.

"I know. And I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just strange. It's like…you're actually showing emotion towards me. I feel like you could have been my best friend since grade 2."

"What's grade 2?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Kagome giggled at his lack of the 21st century knowledge.

"It means I could have known you forever. Like we were always best friends. We never get into silly fights any more. Its just really new to me, and yet I feel like its been this way forever."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"You know, maybe its not just you who's different. Maybe I'm just not annoying you as much. Or…I don't know. Can't really put my finger on it."

"Me either. But lets go. We can go say goodbye to the others."

"Yeah." She agreed. Inuyasha stood up, and held his hands out to Kagome, ready to pull her up. She grabbed his hands, and he pulled. It surprised him how light she was, apparently he had become stronger, or she had become lighter, causing him to pull her up, slamming her into him, earning a loud grunt from them both. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her, to keep her steady. Her face was buried in his chest, and she noticed that she smelled so good. She pulled her face upwards, looking at him with an embarrassed look.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered.

"No it's my fault. I must've gotten stronger since the last time I did that, is all."

"Or I lost weight." She said. They were both nervous, as their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Yeah, I guess eating river fish and drinking water for a whole summer will do that to you, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess you're stronger now that you've defeated Naraku as well." Kagome said.

"Y-Yeah." Inuyasha said. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment or two, before Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha? You can let go of me now." She said, as Inuyasha suddenly realized he was holding her waist close to his.

"Right, sorry." He said, and released her. She stepped back. This was an awkward silence neither of them had experienced before. Inuyasha knew why. He liked her. He knew why he had changed over the summer. Kagome had stayed with him almost every day of the summer, telling her friends that she went to summer camp.

Inuyasha realized that his affection for her caused him to be nicer, more courteous, even when he didn't want to be. It was just the effect she had on him. Without even realizing it, he did them.

But Inuyasha knew she wouldn't return these feelings. For one simple reason. And that simple reason was her boyfriend named Hojo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye Inuyasha, Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo called. Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms, and jumped into the well.

Out on the other side, he let her down. He looked up from the bottom of the well at the bright light that was the opened.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome asked.

"Do what?" He said, looking back down on her, blinking at the dots that were in his eyes from the light above.

"You let me down." She said. He didn't understand.

"Aren't you just going to climb up the ladder? I don't get what you're on about." He said, utterly confused.

"You could have just jumped out of the well with me in your arms. Didn't you think of that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Truthfully, Inuyasha hadn't. But he wasn't going to say that.

"Well, yeah, I just thought you didn't like being carried by me." He said, scratching behind his ears. He did this whenever he lied, and he hoped she hadn't noticed.

"No, what made you think that?" she said. _Good so she didn't notice me bluffing._

"Uhm…I dunno. I just…If it was me, I wouldn't want to be carried by me." He said. She giggled at his foolish sentence.

"Its really not that uncomfortable. Could you just pick me up now? I could have climbed the ladder and have been out by now." She said. He nodded, and sighed. He picked her up again, and jumped out of the well.

Kagome stepped into her bedroom, Inuyasha behind her. She spotted the state her room was in, and panicked.

"Ah! No! Don't come in!" She said, and shoved him back out the door.

"What're you—" he started, but she slammed the door. She ran around her room and picked up stray pieces of clothing, paper, and random things that littered her room.

"Can I come in now?" his muffled voice came from the door.

"Just a second!" she cried, as she hurried to put the things away in her closet. After she was finished, she ran to the door and opened it with an innocent smile on her face. "Sorry about that!" she said.

He walked into the room with his eyebrows raised. _Alrighty then, _he thought. He sat down in the middle of her room on the floor. She sat on her bed.

_Damn, this is the second awkward moment we've had today. What's going on?_ he thought.

"So….What do you wanna do?" Inuyasha asked casually, picking at her carpet.

"Uhm…I don't know…what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said, glancing around her room. His eyes landed on the computer, but of course, he didn't know what it was or what it was called.

"What's that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at it.

"What?" she asked.

"This," he said, standing up and walking over to it. He eyed the keyboard, screen, and tower.

"Oh. That's a computer." She said walking over to him. He didn't really care what it was, but having conversation was better than sitting in the room in silence. "You can do all sorts of things on it. Play games, write, print, and a bunch of other stuff. You can talk to your friends, too." She said. Again, he didn't really care, but he asked more questions so that she would keep talking.

"Oh. Fascinating. Is that like that thing you talk into?"

"The telephone? Kinda, but with this you can see it, and you can play music on it too." She said.

"Oh. Weird." He said. They were overcome by silence again as Inuyasha pretended to look at the monitor.

"Hey, you want some food?" she asked. His face lit up in a smile. She knew him too well. She knew he loved her future food.

"Yes!" he said.

"What do you want?"

"The noodles!" he said, getting more gleeful than he should. She sighed, and nodded her head.

"How about something different for a change, huh?" she asked. He made a sad face.

"Nooo I want noodles!" he whined.

"No. How about popcorn?" she said, knowing full well he had no clue what popcorn was. His ears perked up, and she knew she had him hooked.

"What's it taste like?" he asked.

"Well, its salty and crunchy and buttery, and its got this wonderful melt in your mouth feeling and—" she started, but her hand was grabbed by his and dragged downstairs to the kitchen in record time.

"Make it." He said. And in seeing the look on her face, he added a "Please?"

She smiled. No ramen noodles today! She went to the cabinet and grabbed a bag of popcorn, unwrapped it, and put it in the microwave. Inuyasha sat down at the kitchen table and waited patiently and watched her intently. The making of futuristic food was always a fun thing to watch. She hit the number two, and it started to hum. She smiled to herself, but turned around to a frightening sight.

Inuyasha had his hands over his ears and a painful look on his face.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Turn it off!" he yelled. "The popcorn! Turn it off!"

Bewildered, she ran over to the microwave and opened the door. It stopped immediately, and a fresh smell of butter rose to her nose. She walked back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? I didn't realize that would hurt your ears! I'm so sorry!" she said, and pulled a chair next to him, sitting down in it.

He rubbed his forehead, and glared at her.

"What was that? You told me it tasted good, not hurt my ears!" he yelled. This was the first time he had yelled at her in a while.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't the popcorn, it was the thing that was making it! Its called a microwave, and it uses electricity to heat it up." She said. The pain in his head was subsiding now, and his expressions softened.

"So…Why would it hurt me?" he asked. Ok, so maybe futuristic food was not _always_ fun.

"Because it gives of waves that are apparently at a high frequency, and it hurt your ears." She said. He blinked. She sighed.

"Did you hear a really loud high pitched noise?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what hurt!" he said.

"I know, but I can't hear that sound. Only you can. Since your dog ears are so strong. I'm sorry, I didn't know. If you go in the other room, I'm sure you'll be fine while I put it on."

"No way in hell am I going through that again! Why don't we just stick with the noodles?" he asked. She sighed.

"How about peanut butter and jelly?" she asked. His eyes lit up.

"Whats that? And does it involve your micwave? Or any other form of pain?" he asked. She giggled, and he knew he used the word wrong.

"No, it doesn't. Only me. I promise you'll love it." She said. He thought about it for a moment.

"Alright." He said. So she got out the peanut butter and jelly and bread, and made them both a sandwich. She put them on a plate. Inuyasha picked his up, and inspected it. He smelled it, looking for any signs of possible danger.

"Inuyasha, look," she said, eating her own sandwich. "It's not going to hurt you. I promise."

He took her word for it, and bit in. Kagome watched him intently, and finally after about 15 seconds, his eyes lit up.

"Not bad." He said through a stuffed face. He finished his sandwich before Kagome could bring hers to her lips for a third time.

She laughed at him. He smiled back, but it soon faded. He began to make funny faces, and Kagome was completely confused. It looked like he was fighting a battle between his teeth and his tongue.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Its stuck in mah mouf!" he said, becoming frustrated. Kagome began to erupt in fits of laughter.

"I guess that's why they tell you not to give peanut butter to a dog!" she struggled to get out through her laughter. She stood up and went to the fridge with a glass, and poured Inuyasha a glass of milk.

"Here. Drink this." She said, grinning from ear to ear as he continued to smack his lips. He took it from her, and gulped it down, finishing with an "Ahh."

He smiled at her, and they both began to laugh. Lately this was all they had been doing. Naraku was gone, as was the Shikon no Tama, and they barely came across any demons. So all that was left to do was goof around.

"Stop laughing at me its not that funny!" Inuyasha said through his own laughter.

"Then why are you laughing too?"

"Because your face is cute when you—" as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he froze, and her laughter died almost as quickly as it came. She was still sitting right next to him from when she pulled her chair up, and she looked up at his face, which was frozen with embarrassment.

He looked away. And she frowned. She too, had been noticing the random increase of awkward silences between them. She tried to catch his gaze, but when she couldn't she sighed.

"Inuyasha, what's happened between us all of a sudden?" she asked. He tilted his head down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just slipped out." He said, looking at her.

"Don't be sorry. I meant like…I dunno…today…we seem different. Why?"

Inuyasha knew the answer. And he was about to say it. He opened his mouth. But the phone rang, and she stood up, leaving him with crushed remains of his courage.

"Hello?? Oh, hey Hojo!" he head Kagome say into her phone, and his ears perked up.

"No, I'm kinda busy right now…Oh, I don't know when I'll be able to. But my parents should be home any minute now. They when out to go get food for us to eat."

Inuyasha was jealous of him. And it showed in his features. His fists were clenched up, and his eyes were lidded with jealousy. He got up out of his chair and walked out of the room. He went up the stairs and into her room, and lie down on her bed. He could hear her from the kitchen _"I'm sorry Hojo, I have to go. No, I'll call you later. Bye!"_ He heard her hang up the phone, and then her footsteps up the stairs. He pretended not to notice her standing in the door way.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Thought I'd leave you and your boyfriend alone to talk. That's all." He said. Inside, Inuyasha was having one of those battles of the angel and devil. The devil was losing.

_C'mon, don't blow this! You haven't fought in months!_

Well then maybe she shouldn't….she shouldn't—

_Ha! You can't think of anything against her!_

Yes I can! She's leading me on while she's got a boyfriend!

_And how do you know that?_

"You mean Hojo?"

"Yes, Hojo. Who else?" he said, trying to keep his attitude inside.

"He's not my boyfriend." Said Kagome.

_TOLD YOU._

You did not. She could be lying.

_And why would she lie to you?_

…

_Exactly._

"Inuyasha, who told you I was dating Hojo?" Kagome asked. Finally, Inuyasha looked at her. She didn't look like she was lying. And she looked completely surprised that he suggested this.

"Uhm…remember that time I met your friends and they found me absolutely fascinating?"

"_THEY_ told you Hojo was my boyfriend?" she asked. Inuyasha realized that he was probably wrong about and his confidence diminished.

"Well…no…but they said you liked him. And that I was the complete opposite of him. They said he liked you too. So I kind of just assumed…" he said, trailing off. The look on her face told him he was incredibly wrong. She walked over to her bed, and sat down next to him.

"Inuyasha, I don't have a boyfriend. And if I did, it definitely wouldn't be Hojo." She said, inching towards him as he sat up to come face-to-face with her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed like that." He said. He noticed that she was inching her face closer to his, and he turned away. He felt his face heat up as she sighed and turned away. This wasn't happening. He was imagining this. She didn't really just try to kiss him. She couldn't have. The usually strong and confident Inuyasha was doubting himself. He didn't know what to think. He looked back at Kagome for an answer who seemed to be doing the same.

"Inuyasha…if I had a boyfriend, it would be—"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinner!" Kagome's mother called from downstairs. Kagome's face fell.

"Coming mom!" she called, with a long look on her face. "Inuyasha, it'd be you." She said. Inuyasha felt his stomach drop. He didn't know how to react. He just blinked. "C'mon, lets go down for dinner." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.


End file.
